


Playing the Victim | Playing the Fool Art Masterpost

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: This is the art masterpost for PaperAnn's wonderful contribution to the SPN a/b/o Big Bang.It started off as a series of erotic fantasies, but it wasn’t like Sam could exactly control his subconscious, or anything. Apparently, if the dreams were vivid enough - they could be read as prayers. Sam had no idea his mind was actually reaching out to Gabriel until the angel appeared one unexpected night and whisked them away into an empty motel room.He gave Sam a series of ultimatums to toy with him, choices that loosened his morals, coupled with the option of silence to let his body speak for him. Even when Sam could no longer justify it as a dream, and even when Gabriel’s inner alpha bloomed into something much more possessive, the visits continued and the stakes became higher.Sam already knew with his addictive personality he would always give in, no matter the risk...because he was just that. Addicted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing the Victim | Playing the Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884069) by [PaperAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn). 



> I had the honor to do the artwork to PaperAnn's [Playing the Victim | Playing the Fool](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8884069/chapters/20365714). It was an absolute pleasure working with her and I count myself lucky to be able to call her a friend. A big thank you to the Big Bang mods for their support and understanding :)

I choose gold as the base color because that's the color I associate Gabriel with and it's the "traditional" omega equivalent to alpha red. 

 

I imagined Gabriel like a dancer, graceful, lithe muscles, every movement calculated and well thought out yet playful and light when he needs it to look that way. Sam of course is in the foreground, exposed and unsure if he'd only been dreaming, but also undeniably strong. And of course the mating bite and a bit of nice smut and blood :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave a comment for PaperAnn, she's worked hard to create a wonderful fic for you and deserves all the love :)


End file.
